weedsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Botwin
Andy' redirects here, for the actor who plays Dean Hodes, see Andy Milder'' '''Andy Botwin is Nancy's fun-loving brother in law. After Judah's death, Nancy reluctantly allows Andy to live at the house, and soon realizes his presence is needed for her business and for the kids. He was born in 1970. Character History Season 1 Andy Botwin first appears in "Fashion Of The Christ", when the family is awoken by a fire alarm and come downstairs to him in the kitchen cooking. Andy is old friends with Conrad, and on a visit to get some pot, is made aware of Nancy's business. He encourages her to open her bakery "cover business," but has the wrong impression as to what his part will be, and Nancy shuts him out. He attempts to start his own business, but immediately after picking up an ounce of weed, he's busted by a bike cop and is court ordered to attend NA. He receives a letter from the government with orders to report for deployment to Iraq, and begins searching for ways to avoid going to war. He decides to attend school to be a rabbi and works to get the head of the local hebrew school to take him seriously. He successful completes a Torah that impresses her and is accepted to the school on a trial basis. Season 2 Andy continues his rabbi school while also assisting with the grow house. After the Armenians are busted, Doug finds a dog in the neighborhood and brings him inside the grow house. Andy is eating a sandwich and drops coleslaw on his foot, causing the dog to attack his foot and eat two of his toes. With two missing toes, Andy has a less life altering reason not to go to Iraq, so he quits Rabbi school, and incurs the wrath of the administrator who accepted him into the school. Soon after, his former girlfriend, Kat, shows up from Alaska, asking for him to sign a waiver for a book she wrote about their former exploits. Kat is a kleptomaniac and a bit crazy, and Andy does his best to get rid of her, despite her attempts to "save" him. When Kat takes off with Shane in Andy's van, he teams up with a bounty hunter to find them. Season 3 Andy continues the search for Shane, finding the van on the side of the road. While gassing the van up, he receives a call from the police telling him they've found Shane. He's relieved, but draws suspicion from customers at the gas station since he's driving the van featured in the Amber Alert. Soon after, Andy goes to check in with the military where he is informed that his toes aren't an excuse to get out of duty. He's promised a desk job, and gladly goes since he'll be stateside. While at boot camp he and his "buddy" are sent to the desert where, while lighting each other's farts, a drone kills his friend. Andy flees to Doug, and hides until he is found by the military who request the phone back and honorably discharged Andy from active service. He then gets a job preparing food for porn stars when they shoot near Agrestic. He gets a part in a new movie called Foot Fuckers ''as a package delivery man, a waiter in Vegas and a Mexican gardener. He continued to meet strange women and go about his life normally. He is shocked when the house in Agrestic burns down and decides to go to Ren Mar with the rest of the family. Season 4 Andy joins the family when they go to Ren Mar and camp out at his grandmother's house. While there, he's reunited with his father, Lemmy, who holds Judah in high regard and considers Andy a thief and a loser. After his grandmother dies, Lemmy takes off and "sells" the house to the family. After Nancy inadvertantly leaves him in the desert in Mexico, he teams up with a group of Mexicans being smuggled into the U.S. and learns about the dangers illegal immigrants face. This, and a scene he and Doug witness on the beach involving a woman named Maria, make them decide to start a humane coyote business, valuing humans rather than money. The first run goes off without a hitch, although they do forget to collect their money. He continues to coyote more people into the country, earning the name El Andy and the loyalty of the people he's helped. They are eventually busted by Doug's minuteman supervisor, but he let's all but one of them go, which upsets Andy. Season 5 He discovered that he had feelings for Nancy, who did not reciprocate. When she moved in with Esteban, he sank into depression, grew a beard, and spent over $180,000 on video games and dive bar-style decorating, including a car that he claims is The General Lee, but the veracity of this is disputable. In this season, his date Dr. Audra Kitson confirms he is "closer to forty than thirty" in his age. He decides that after Audra discovers his feelings over Nancy, he would join the Botwins on their "road trip." Season 6 Andy Joins the Botwins after accidently breaking up with Audra as he claims to not understand women.So he makes the plan of moving to Canada. But cant complete as they dont have any identifacation for the baby Stevie.This requires them to get fake Identifaction in which Andy becomes "Randy Newman". Randy Newman ends up working in a hotel as a dishwasher although he keeps egging the head chef on to make him a sous chef by placing dishes that he made around the kitchen. After events at the hotel turn sour they come across a hick "Off the Map" trailer park. Here Randy Newman the chef becomes Randy the Preacher with Doug(whom they saved episode prior)as his "saving" assisstant and they make a buisness out of blessing/saveing the locals namely an insane cyrstal meth addict.After they are ran out of the trailer park they head to Nancy's old neighbourhood which leads them to staying at an old teacher of hers. This is where Andy really forces the idea of going to Copenhagen in a now or never moment which in the result is now as they scavenge money for plane tickets and passports. As the Botwins arrive at the airport they are forced to give up Nancy and Stevie and Andy takes Silas and Shane while Mr. Schiff is arrested for stealing money from the post office. Season 7 Andy has been living in Copenhagen for 3 years as a tour guide with Doug. He invents the ''Copenhagen Wheel, an electric bike wheel that helps bikers when they run out of energy. When Shane finds out that Nancy was released from prison, they all travel to New York to visit her in the halfway house. Later Andy opens up a bike shop for the Copenhagen Wheel with money Shane lends him. Andy wants to run a legitimate bike business, but everyone else just uses it as a cover-up business and runs the drug operation in the back of the store. At the end of the season when Jill is insisting on getting custody over Stevie, Andy helps make a compromise which involves Jill's and Nancy's family living together in Connecticut. Season 8 Category:Dealers